Several technologies are competing to provide wireless data and/or voice service. Competing technologies include the Third Generation (3G) wireless standard which uses Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA); High Data Rate (HDR) by Qualcomm; and Flash-OFDM by Flarion Technologies the assignee of the present application. Such services confront similar problems concerning efficient allocation of communication resources between individual base stations (BSs) and the mobile stations (MSs) served by an individual BS. Consider the downlink of a wireless communication system. Here a single BS communicates with a set e.g., plurality, of MSs. The information transmitted to the users comes with certain delay and rate requirements. For example, voice has a constant but fairly small rate requirement and fairly stringent delay requirements. Data traffic e.g., Internet downloads, streaming video, file transfers, on the other hand, have requirements that vary from the type of traffic and can be very bursty in nature as compared to voice traffic. Thus, allocating a constant rate channel permanently to a user is usually wasteful in terms of resources. In view of the above discussion, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for allocating bandwidth between users.